What I Did For Love
by DisneyAddict17
Summary: We can all imagine what it would be like if Tony and Pepper had a child or if Thor and Jane had a kid. But what happens when Natasha and Clint are the ones who are expecting? Natasha/Clint, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane
1. Breaking the News

Natasha paced back and forth in her room, not sure what else to do.

It was early and Clint, who occasionally spent the nights with her, had already gone down to the gym to start his routine workout. Natasha would usually be there as well to spar a little with Steve, but that morning was different. That morning Natasha had learned that her life was about to change in the one way she had never anticipated.

"Oh God," she whispered to herself, running her hand through her hair. Her other hand went to rest against her stomach. "What am I going to do?"

Natasha looked over at the pregnancy test on the only desk in the room. How one little strip of plastic could control her fate was beyond her.

And how was she going to tell Clint?

She knew that he was more family oriented than her, but how much so she didn't know.

Her biggest fear was that he would get mad at her and want nothing to do with her or the small life that was now growing inside her. She didn't know what she would do if it came down to that.

Another problem was how she felt about the situation. She wasn't thrilled by the news like most people would be but she wasn't totally heartless. The second she knew about the baby she loved it with all her heart. But she was a professional assassin and a baby was the last thing she needed at the moment.

She wasn't even too sure how it happened, other than the obvious. She had always been so careful about birth control. But when she had missed her period she was quick to run out and buy a pregnancy test.

Finally she sighed and decided to put all her worries aside and focus on just telling Clint.

"Okay baby let's get this over with," she said, patting her stomach gently before leaving the room to head down to the gym.

(Next Part)

Clint hit the punching bag one more time before stopping for the day. He wiped the sweat from his brow and went over to a nearby bench, where he had put a towel and a bottle of water. He wrapped the towel around his neck and took a swig from the bottle.

"Where's Natasha?" Steve asked coming up beside Clint. "She's never missed a day of training unless we were on a mission."

Clint had noticed that she wasn't there too. There wasn't much he didn't notice. He had just figured that Fury had called her in to meet with her about something.

"Don't know. Fury's probably got something for her," he replied. The two headed off towards the locker room to take a shower and change for breakfast.

In the kitchen, Clint and Steve found all of the Avengers gathered together. Pepper and Jane were fixing breakfast. Thor was being impatient and rummaging around in the refrigerator. And Tony and Bruce were sitting at the table, discussing their latest project.

"Morning," Steve greeted, joining Tony and Bruce at the table.

"Morning," everyone chorused back.

Clint nodded in return, noting that Natasha wasn't there. He wasn't worried about her but merely curious about where she was.

Pepper announced that breakfast was ready and for everyone to get a plate and help themselves. As everyone did as they were told Clint decided to skip the meal and go check Natasha's room to see if she was there.

When he got up to the floor Natasha stayed on he went into her room and was stopped by the sound of retching. He instantly rushed to the bathroom and found her leaning over the toilet, her face paler than usual.

Natasha rarely got sick and when she did it was usually serious and not just the common cold.

Clint got down and held her fiery hair out of her face. She didn't even register that someone was there with her until she was done and had stood up to rinse her mouth.

When she saw who it was the nauseous feeling instantly returned.

"Hey. Are you okay?" he asked, gently brushing away a strand of hair that had fallen back when she stood up.

Natasha shook her head. She had just left to find him when a bout of morning sickness had hit her, causing her to run back into the bathroom.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said, bracing herself for what was about to happen.

Now Clint was really concerned. What if there was something seriously wrong with her?

Natasha looked into his worried eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

(Page Break)

Okay, so I thought about it and couldn't resist writing this. I hope you guys enjoy it and please let me know what you think!


	2. His Reaction

AN: I just wanted to quickly thank everyone who has read this story. Please keep it up and leave a review!

(Page Break)

For Clint being a master assassin meant being prepared for every situation. He had always prided himself on being the calm one of the group. The one who could separate his emotions from the situation and act rationally while some of the other members of the Avengers, other than Natasha, panicked and ran around doing the first thing they could think of, hoping that it wouldn't end in catastrophe (cough*Tony*cough).

Clint was trained to react but for some reason all he could do was stand there and stare at Natasha intently, hoping that she would give some indication on what he should do.

When all Clint did was look at her like she had suddenly morphed into another species, Natasha began to panic a little. _I knew it_, she thought, putting on her best poker face to mask her disappointment and fear.

"So what are we going to do?"

That seemed to snap him out of his reverie.

"We do our best and raise the child together. What else would we do?" Clint said, placing his hands on both sides of her face.

Natasha hadn't even realized that she had been holding her breath as he said those words and instantly exhaled, feeling some of the stress leave her body. _He wants the baby_, she thought in relief.

"So you don't want me to give it up?"

Clint looked at her as though that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. "Of course I don't Nat. This is my kid we're talking about. I may not have planned for this to happen but that certainly doesn't mean that I don't want it to. I love you and I want to have this baby with you."

Not knowing what to say, Natasha leaned up to give him a quick, lingering kiss that turned into a deep and passionate one. Clint smiled against her full lips and ran his hands down the length of her body to rest on her hips. "Let's say we celebrate," he said, picking her up as if she weighed nothing and carrying her over to the bed.

She laughed, already working on getting his sweatshirt off, "Sure, what's the worst that could happen?"

…

Clint looked down at the sleeping beauty curled up next to him with her head resting on his chest. He knew that watching her sleep was a little creepy but it was the only time he got to see her looking peaceful. He trailed his hand up her bare back and pushed her short hair out of the way and started tracing light circles on the smooth, soft skin of her shoulder.

Natasha snuggled closer to Clint and kept her breathing even, so as not to alert him to her being awake. She slept easier when he was around but she was still a trained assassin and made sure to never let her guard down, even in sleep.

When he started to trace circles on her bare shoulder it sent a shiver down her spine, causing her to sigh deeply.

"So when are we going to tell everyone else?" she mumbled into his chest, feeling the rise and fall of it.

"Whenever you're ready to," Clint replied softly.

Natasha sat up and propped her elbow against a pillow, resting her head in her hand. "I want to find out how far along I am, first, then wait a little while to make sure that there's nothing wrong."

Clint laughed heartily, "We're going to get so such hell from everyone you know?"

Natasha winced, thinking about the reactions they were going to get. She wasn't worried that they wouldn't be happy for her, but the jokes they, mostly Tony, were going to make. Natasha loved Clint and luckily he felt the same way about her, that was no secret. They just didn't go around parading it in front of everyone.

"Another reason to wait."

…

After spending most of the day in bed with Clint, Natasha finally got up and went down to the kitchen to grab a snack. She hadn't eaten all day and since there were two of her now she needed to start eating more.

"So where have you been all day?"

Natasha whirled around from the refrigerator and had started to reach for the gun she always kept on or near her when she saw Steve standing there with his hands raised in cautious surrender.

"Hey, easy don't shoot."

Natasha relaxed and went back to scrounging around for something to eat. "Sorry, reflexes."

Steve laughed and walked over to stand next to her. "If that's what you want to call it."

When she didn't say anything back he regarded her with a serious expression.

"Hey are you okay? You're more on edge than usual."

Natasha pulled out the box of left over pizza from the night before and took out three slices, placing them on a plate and warming them up before nearly devouring the first slice in one bite. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just a little sick this morning and I'm still just a bit off from it."

As skilled a liar as Natasha was Steve still suspected that it was more than that but didn't press the issue.

"Alright. Just take it easy and let me know if you need me," he said, giving her one of his famous charming smiles, before leaving the room.

Natasha sat down at the table with her plate full of pizza and finished it off in a matter of minutes.

She continued to sit at the table and ran a hand through her hair. _This isn't going to be easy_, she thought.

Natasha placed a hand on her stomach, _but at least you're worth it_.

…

Clint sat in his room, cleaning his bow, still absorbing the news.

He had always dreamed of having a family but had never thought it was possible. Now that it was happening it didn't seem real. But it was.

_Natasha's pregnant_. _I'm gonna be a daddy_.

The thought brought a smile to his face.

(Page Break)

-R&R


End file.
